


Sore

by Juliet_the_Infinite



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Massage, Multi, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot, Threesome, it only lacks a pizza guy, or maybe a plumber, seriously it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_the_Infinite/pseuds/Juliet_the_Infinite
Summary: You help out at your father's pharmacy, and occasionally you'll give massages to tired travelers in the back room for a few dollars.  Who doesn't love a massage?  Especially when it comes with something extra...





	1. Chapter 1

The bells over the door jangle. "Welcome!" you call out automatically, not looking up from your mortar and pestle.

"How can we help you, sir?" your father says.

"Well, I been riding for a long time, and my back is real sore. Got any kind of medicine or liniments that will help?"

The drawl catches your attention, so you glance up at the handsome man leaning against the counter, twin pistols strapped to his hips and shotguns crossed against his back. He looks dangerous.

You like it.

"We have many products that will suit your needs! I can get you a bottle of Dr. Dickens' Miracle Muscle Soother. It does tend to cause extreme drowsiness, though, so I wouldn't recommend taking it until you're about to turn in for the night."

The man groans. "Well, that'll be good for tonight, but I reckon I got at least 8 hours before I can go to sleep. Anything to tide me over till then that won't put me out?"

"I can help with that," you pipe up. Your father and the man both turn to look at you, and your father frantically shakes his head behind the man's back. You ignore him and continue. "I began studying massage techniques about a year ago to help my mother, for her back gripes her constantly, and I often do massages in our back room as well. It will cost you five dollars for one hour."

"May I see you in back for a moment, dear?" your father interrupts. You nod to the customer and follow your father into the back room.

"What's the problem, Father?"

"That's Arthur Morgan!"

"Who?"

"Of the van der Linde gang!"

You shrug.

"They're suspected of all kinds of mayhem and mischief!"

"Well, Father, the key word there is 'suspected', and you always told me that everyone is deserving of care, yes?"

"Yes, but..."

"So if he is interested in a massage, then I shall give it to him. We can always use the extra money, and I can use the practice. He seems especially tense, and it will be good exercise for my hands."

Your father sighs. "But I have to make deliveries, and I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him."

"Oh please. It will be fine. I can take care of myself, and the sheriff's office is literally right next door. All I'd need to do is scream and someone would be over here in less than a minute."

"Very well. I'll lock the front door and flip the sign. You WILL be careful, yes?"

"I always am, Father."

You both return to the front of the store, where Arthur says, "I reckon I would be interested in that massage, miss."

"All right, please step in the back room and undress to your comfort level. Please lie face down on the padded table and pull the sheet over yourself. I'll give you a couple of minutes to get ready." He nods and goes in the back room, closing the door behind him.

Your father picks up a basket full of medicines. "I'll be back in a little bit. Remember..."

You give him a peck on the cheek. "Yes, Father. Anything wrong and I'll scream fit to wake the dead."

* * * * *

Once your father has left, you knock on the door. "Are you ready, Mr. Morgan?"

"Yeah."

You step inside and go to the table. You run your hand over his back lightly, then pull the sheet down to his waist. "I like to use almond oil to make it a little smoother for both of us, but if you'd prefer that I not, please say so, Mr. Morgan."

"Oil's fine, and please call me Arthur."

"All right." You pour oil into your hand and then briskly rub your palms together. "I'm going to begin."

Your hands caress his neck and slide over his muscular back, tracing his shoulder blades, easing out every knot and kink. It is difficult work, and you begin sweating.

"Mr. Morgan---"

"Arthur," he slurs, in a half-drugged voice you recognize as complete and utter relaxation.

"Arthur. It's awfully hot in here, and this is somewhat strenuous work. Do you mind if I remove my blouse? I assure you I have a chemise underneath."

"Wouldn't care if you didn't. Right now, wouldn't care about much at all."

You smile, and quickly remove your blouse, draping it over the chair where he has left his things. You return to his side, and pull the sheet up over his legs. You slide your oiled hands over his calves, letting the tips of your fingernails lightly scratch his skin, and then massage his feet, pulling at each toe until they crack.

"Now, Arthur, if you would turn over for me, I'll work on the front of your legs."

"Uh...I don't think I should do that."

"Whyever not?"

"It's...I'm not...proper."

_Ohhhhhhhhhh._

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about; I see this all the time! It's purely a physiological reaction to touch and I am not offended or scandalized in the least."

"If you say so," Arthur mumbles, turning over. He crosses his legs, but not before you notice his impressive erection tenting the front of the sheet.

"That cannot be comfortable. Please uncross your legs. As I said, it's a natural reaction and I'm not bothered."

He obeys, and you bend over him and begin massaging his legs, starting just under the edge of the towel. A bead of sweat slides down your face and lands on his thigh. You quickly wipe it away, and you glance up to see that he's lifted his head off the table and is staring right at your cleavage.

"Ahem."

"Sorry, miss," he says, quickly putting his head back down and closing his eyes.

Hmmmm. You think he might just be a candidate.

"Arthur, may I ask you to sit up for just a moment?"

"Sure." He does, and when his piercing blue eyes meet yours, you know you have to have him.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. Sometimes, when I think a customer may be interested, and I take a fancy to them, I offer special...additions to my massage. It costs nothing extra, as I am getting something out of it too."

You wouldn't have thought it possible, but the front of the sheet seems to raise an extra couple of inches.

"I, uh...what kind of special additions you talking about?"

"Strictly with my mouth or hands. I am saving my virginity for marriage, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun in the meantime. Men do it all the time, so why shouldn't I avail myself when a handsome man or beautiful woman comes in here and seems amenable to my advances?"

"My god," Arthur groans. "Think it's a good thing you had me turn over or I'd be boring a hole in the table with my cock right about now. With ladies too?"

"Does that excite you? No, never mind...don't even bother answering that, of course it does. At any rate, if you're interested, I'll get you off right now. You'll be so relaxed by the time you leave here I'll have to tie you to your horse."

"I am...very interested."

"Excellent!" You whip the sheet away, revealing what can only be described as a spectacular cock, straining upwards.

"Oh, that looks uncomfortable," you croon. "Let me help you out." You take him in your hand and, with one practiced movement, devour him to the root.

"Jesus Christ!" he moans, pounding his fist against the table. You follow your mouth with your hand, gripping him tightly, dancing your tongue around the crown of his cock.

"Not...fair...for you to do all the work," Arthur grinds out. "This table strong enough to hold the both of us?"

You remove your mouth, letting his cock slap wetly against his stomach. "It is."

"Then get up here and let me take care of you too, if that's okay."

"It sounds delightful," you say. You quickly reach under your skirt and remove your bloomers, then climb onto the table and straddle his pelvis. Feeling playful, you slide your slick pussy back and forth a couple of times.

"Feel how wet I am? You've done that to me, you bad man. Having your cock down my throat is making me flood!"

"Then you'd best get back to it and let me do my share," he growls, and you turn yourself around. He grabs your hips, pulls you back, and promptly begins lashing your cunt with his tongue.

"Oh god!" you cry out as he finds your clit and begins sucking on it. Eagerly, you take him in your mouth again, and then there is only the sound of your happy work.

You feel Arthur tensing up beneath you, and he pulls away. "I'm real close, if you want to---"

"No," you snarl, "I don't care, I don't mind, get back to it!" Obligingly, he buries his face back between your legs and you feel his cock throbbing as he releases inside your mouth. You swallow just as you feel your own crisis coming upon you, the warmth in your belly blooming through your body, and you cry out as your cunt begins contracting. You grip the edges of the table tightly, fearing you might fall, and Arthur waits until you pant "I'm done, too sensitive now, stop," before pulling away. You slump against his body, giving yourself a minute to collect yourself, and then you carefully climb off the table.

"How was that?" you ask, handing him the sheet. He quickly wipes his face and between his legs, and you take another sheet from the pile and do the same to yourself. 

"That was...incredible. Thank you, miss. I feel much more relaxed, and my back don't even hurt anymore."

"Excellent, I'm glad to hear it!"

"Not sure how much longer I'll be in the area, but I might come see you again. Got some friends could use some fixing up too, even if it's just the, uh, standard service. We do a lot of hard riding, and camping is hell on the back."

"Send them my way any time, especially if they look anything like you. And like I said, pretty ladies are more than welcome too."

"You trying to get me hard again, woman?"

You arrange your face into a stoic expression. "Why, of course not! Your time is up."

Arthur gets dressed and hands you five dollars, which you tuck into your pocket. You're putting your blouse back on just as you hear the bells over the door ringing.

"Quick, get out there!" you hiss, and Arthur pulls open the door and walks out. You do a quick check of your hair in the mirror, and then you casually walk out to the front of the store.

"...so as I said, just take a tablespoon of this about 20 minutes before bed and it should help with your back pain."

"Got none of that now, thanks to your daughter, but can't hurt to have a bottle on hand." Arthur takes the paper bag from your father and tips his hat to you. "Thank you for your assistance, miss."

"You're very welcome. Come back soon!" 

When the door has closed behind Arthur, your father frowns. "You seem flushed, dear. Are you all right?"

"Of course, Father. You know massage can be hard work."


	2. Chapter 2

Your father glances at his pocket watch. "Why don't we close up a little early tonight? It's been an hour since anyone came in, and to be honest I just want to go home and have a nice dinner before turning in. Your mother said she'd make pork chops tonight."

"That sounds perfect," you say. You start to untie your apron just as the bells above the front door ring and a woman walks in. Your father's eyes close and he presses his lips together in irritation, but he quickly musters a smile and turns around to face the customer.

"Welcome!" he says. "How can we help you today, ma'am?"

"Friend of mine told me y'all offer massages?"

"I do!" you pipe up. You regard the woman in front of you with great interest. She's dressed like a man, which is a rare sight, and you start to think about what's underneath.

"I been sleeping rough the last couple of nights, so I'm kinked up something fierce. I'd appreciate a proper rubdown."

"Of course," you say with a smile. "It's five dollars for one hour, if that's alright?"

"Suits me fine. Hell, if you can fix my shoulders, I'll double it."

Your father coughs, disturbed by hearing a woman swear, but he turns to you. "Do you mind if I go ahead and leave?"

"Of course not, Father. Just lock the door behind you and ask Mama to keep a plate warm for me. I'll be home after taking care of---I'm sorry, ma'am, may we have your name?"

"I'm Mrs. Adler, but you can just call me Sadie."

* * * * *

You knock on the door to the back room. "Are you ready, Mrs. Adler?"

"Sadie! And yeah."

You walk inside and Sadie is sitting on the edge of the table with the sheet pulled up to her chin.

"I, er...I'm sorry, Mrs. Ad---I mean, Sadie. Is there a problem? Are you unable to lie face down for some reason?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that's okay."

"Of course. What is it?"

She coughs and blushes slightly as she fiddles with the end of her braid. "I, uh...look, I ain't the delicate type, so I apologize in advance if I say something that offends you. My friend Arthur was in here last week, and he came back whistling and looking pretty relaxed, and that definitely ain't his natural state, so I asked him why he was in such a good mood. He told me that he'd been to see you, and then he kind of leaned in and told me that you offer, uh, special services. I asked him what he meant by that, and---well, like I said, I ain't delicate, but he's a gentleman in his own odd way, so he didn't want to get too specific outta respect to you. He just said that if you get a notion, you'll sometimes...hell, I'm just gonna quote him here. He kind of smirked and said, 'She'll relax every part of you.'"

You decide to play dumb for a moment. "And how did you interpret that?"

"Did...goddamn it, I'm just gonna say it. Did you fuck him?"

You laugh. "Well, not in the strictest sense, no. I'm saving myself in that way for marriage, but Arthur and I enjoyed each other in the French manner. If I'm giving a customer a massage, sometimes I will suggest that we have a little fun. It costs nothing extra."

Sadie exhales. "See, I was thinking he might be trying to get me to come here and embarrass some poor girl by asking her about performing indecencies. I'm glad Arthur told the truth, 'cause I like that bastard, and I was ready to punch his lights out if he was just playing a trick on me."

"No, he told the truth."

"Was he also telling the truth when he said you, uh, entertain other women in that way too?"

"Yes, if I find them attractive. And before you ask, yes, I find you attractive. Very much so."

Sadie smiles at you. "Well, I do need my shoulders worked out, but I'm okay with skipping everything else after that and just getting to the good stuff. I'm getting real sick of my own damn fingers."

"There's nobody in camp who could help you out?"

"Nobody I'd want to."

"Not even Arthur?"

"Don't get me wrong, he's real handsome and I like him a lot, but we're too much alike to be any good for each other, and we both got...well, let's just say we're both prisoners to our past loves."

You're dying for more information, but you decide to be discreet. "Well, Sadie, let's get you taken care of, shall we? If you'd be so kind as to lie face down on the table, I'll work out your shoulders and then work out...the rest." 

She complies, and after pouring almond oil into your hands, you start rubbing her shoulders and find a particularly bad knot.

"I can fix this, but it might hurt a bit."

"Ain't no stranger to pain, do what you gotta do."

You try to be as gentle as you can, but she flinches. When you finally work it out, she moans in a way that starts a throbbing between your legs.

"How's that?"

"Much better," Sadie says, rolling over and sitting up. The sheet falls to her waist, and you look at her breasts, then back up to meet her eyes.

"Shall I massage those too?"

"Please," she says, her voice husky, and you glide your oiled hands over them, tweaking each nipple.

"And what about this?" you ask, throwing the sheet aside and holding your hand just over her mound.

"Y-yes."

You spread her legs open and move her damp blonde curls aside to reveal her pussy. "Oh, now look at this," you breathe. "It's gorgeous!"

"I---never seen myself there before, but Jake---my husband---always told me it looked kind of like a butterfly. I know that's silly."

"No, he was right." You gently caress the lips between your fingers, and her hips buck off the table. "And up here I see a gorgeous pink pearl. You know, they say Cleopatra once dissolved a pearl in alcohol and drank it to win a bet. Can I...drink of you?"

"You can do anything you want," Sadie whispers hoarsely, and you bend forward and take her clit in your mouth. She cries out as you swirl your tongue around it and suck it tenderly, your other hand straying between your legs to touch yourself.

"Please...put something in me."

You reach into the pocket of your apron. "I have a marble pestle here...will that do?"

"Yes, please, hurry...I want something inside of me."

You quickly coat it with almond oil before sliding it into her cunt. As you thrust it in and out, you lick at the base where she stretches around it, and then back up to lave her clit again. Her thighs begin to tense and tremble, so you speed up.

"Yes, oh god, yes! Fuck me!"

"You like how that feels in your pussy?"

"Yes!"

"You like my tongue all over your sweet little cunt?"

"God, yes, yes!"

"Come for me, darling," you grit out, riding the crest of your own orgasm as Sadie screams and flails against the table. You wait until her contractions subside, and then you carefully slide the pestle out, wiping it off on the hem of your apron. You take her hand in yours and gently stroke her palm until she finally speaks up.

"That was just what I needed. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," you say, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "If you---"

A loud rapping at the front door causes you both to startle. "Sheriff! Everything okay in there?"

Your eyes widen. "Oh my god, I think they heard you screaming!"

Sadie winces. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, but I better go talk to him. Stay here."

You go to the front door and unlock it. "Good evening, Sheriff."

"Miss," he says, removing his hat. "I heard a scream and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, yes, sir. I'm working on a customer who has severe lumbago, and I hit a sore spot. We're done, though, and I'm going home soon, so you won't be hearing any more screaming from over here tonight. Thank you for checking."

"Of course. Have a good night, and please give my regards to your folks."

"I certainly will."

After relocking the door, you return to the back room, where Sadie is pulling her boots back on. "He gone? The law and I ain't on friendly terms."

"He is. How do you feel?"

"If I was a cat, I'd be purring. Thank you so much, that was just what I needed." She hands you a thick stack of bills.

"Oh no, Sadie, that's way too much! The massage is only five dollars, and the rest was free."

Sadie moves in closer and puts her arm around your waist, pulling you close. She brushes her lips against your ear as she whispers, "Consider that an advance payment, 'cause I think you're gonna be seeing a lot of me around here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Two days ago]
> 
> ME: Okay, I think I'm done with this story
> 
> MY MUSE: Nah bitch, nah

You hand the customer a packet of headache powder and smile wearily. "Thank you for stopping in, sir. I hope you feel better soon."

As soon as the door closes behind him, you slump into a chair and close your eyes. Your father stayed home today with a bad case of the trots, so you've been running the pharmacy by yourself all day, and this is the first chance you've had to rest for more than a minute or two. If you're lucky, maybe you can get a quick nap before someone else walks in.

The bells above the door jangle, and you bite back a curse that would have had your grandmother clawing her way out of her grave to wash your mouth out with soap. "Good afternoon," you mutter, forcing your eyes open and plastering a fake smile on your face that quickly becomes real when you see Sadie and Arthur standing there.

"Damn, girl, you look like you been through the wringer and then some!" Sadie says.

"I've had quite a hectic day. But I'm very glad to see both of you! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Had some business took us out of town for a bit," Arthur says, belatedly tipping his hat to you. "But we wanted to stop by, ask about some...stuff."

"It's just me today, so you may speak frankly, Mr. Morgan."

He glances over at Sadie, who sighs.

"Jesus, Arthur, am I gonna have to do all the talking today? Fine. What my mealy-mouthed friend is trying to ask is if you'd be interested in all three of us having a good time."

Your knees buckle at the mere thought. 

"I, uh...oh my."

"Unless you're too tired," Arthur quickly adds.

You straighten up. "I _was_ tired, but now I feel like I've been chewing cocaine gum all day! What exactly did you two have in mind?"

"Well, me and Arthur ain't gonna do anything together, 'cause we don't need that kind of complication in our lives. But I was feeling bad that I didn't do anything for you the last time I was here, and I'm curious about giving as opposed to receiving. Arthur, what was you thinking?"

"I, uh..." He clears his throat. "If you're both okay with it, I'd like to watch for a bit, then maybe I could get those sweet lips wrapped around my cock again?"

You feel as though you might swoon. "Flip the sign and bolt the door, and follow me to the back."

* * * * *

The three of you stand there, completely nude, staring at each other.

Sadie lets out a low whistle. "Damn, Arthur! Never would've guessed you were hiding _that_."

"Quit it," he mumbles self-consciously.

She laughs, then turns to you. "Okay, then, since you're the one doing us the favor, tell us what to do."

"Oh, it's hardly a favor," you murmur, sliding your hands over her breasts and thumbing the nipples into hardness. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Arthur's cock twitching to attention.

"Goddamn, girl, you already got me dripping down my thighs," Sadie whispers. 

You slide a hand between her legs to check. "That you are."

"Lie down on that couch over there and let me get you off," she growls. You eagerly comply, and she kneels between your legs.

"Uh, Arthur? What do I do?" 

He laughs. "What you asking me for?"

"'Cause she should just relax and enjoy herself without having to tell my stupid ass what to do."

Arthur sighs, but there is no irritation in it. He kneels next to her and covers your mound with his large hand.

"Just work her open, like this," he says, spreading you apart. Sadie sucks in a breath.

"I only ever seen lady parts in a biology book. Weren't expecting it to be pretty."

"I told you how beautiful your pussy is," you say.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just saying that to be nice!"

"Anyway..." Arthur interrupts. "Look, Sadie, you know what this is." He pulls up to expose your clit.

"Course I do, dumbass!"

"You know, _you_ asked _me_ for help."

"Fine, fine, sorry. Go ahead."

"Well, you know how good it feels when, uh, yours is touched, right? So just touch her the way you'd want to be touched. Lick her clit, but don't neglect this part right here," Arthur says, stroking his fingers over your wet folds as you keen and squirm with pleasure. "Get her all lathered up, make her come."

You sit up slightly and watch as Sadie dips her head and tentatively sticks out her tongue, slowly moving closer.

"You ain't catching snowflakes! Just get in there," Arthur directs, and she obeys. At the first touch of her tongue against you, you moan and fall back against the arm of the couch. Arthur gently runs his hand over Sadie's head and squeezes her shoulder. "How's that?"

"It feels strange, but I like it," she says. "And you weren't kidding, her cunt is sweet."

"You...you two talked about my...my cunt?"

Arthur smiles up at you. "We talked a lot about you, but I promise, it was all good." He motions to you. "Whyn't you sit up?" With great difficulty, you do so, and he slides behind you.

"Just lay back against me, girl, that's right," he whispers. His hardness pokes against the small of your back as he slides his hands up your sides and over your breasts. "You look like you're having quite a time. Is Sadie doing right by you?"

"Y-yes."

"That's real good."

You cannot help yourself. "Arthur, please...please fuck me."

Sadie glances up, startled. 

"Shhhh, shhhh," he breathes in your ear. "You said you wanted to save that for marriage, so don't make a big decision like that when you're out of your mind."

Sadie resumes her task, sliding her fingers inside you.

"There you go," Arthur soothes. "Just imagine that's me...'cause I sure am."

"At least fuck my mouth," you moan. "Please, Arthur, fuck my mouth!"

He gently slides out from behind you and eases your head down onto the armrest. You tilt your head back and are about to take him in your mouth when you feel your climax approaching, and you cry out as you come, your cunt greedily sucking Sadie's fingers deeper inside of you.

"Lovely girl," Arthur says tenderly. "Look how flushed and beautiful you are."

When the spasms have subsided, Sadie moves next to Arthur. You look up at the two of them, both smiling down at you, and you whisper, "If this is a dream, don't you dare wake me." They both laugh, and you manage to slide off the couch onto your knees. 

"Arthur, sit down and let me suck your cock already," you say. Once he's seated, you position yourself between his legs and take him into your hand. You lick a stripe up one side, then down the other, then back up to swirl your tongue around the head before gulping him down to the root. Sadie takes your hair into her hand and gently pulls it back.

"Don't hide that pretty face, let him see what you're doing," Sadie says. "Look into his eyes while he takes his pleasure of you." She cups his balls in her hand and shoots him a mischievous smile.

"Fuck, Sadie, what'd we say on the way here?" he moans.

"Aw, relax, me playing with your balls ain't a proposal."

It is only a matter of minutes before Arthur tenses up beneath you, and with a shout he comes in your mouth. You greedily swallow every drop, and with eyes half-lidded by lust, you watch as Sadie quickly brings herself off.

For a moment, the only sound in the room is your heavy breathing. Finally you gather up the strength to climb onto the couch and curl up next to Arthur as Sadie settles on the other side of him. You and Sadie look at each other behind his back and smile.

Arthur drapes his arms around your shoulders, pulling the two of you tightly to him. "My girls."

Sadie lightly jabs him in the ribs. "I ain't your girl, but she might could be mine."


End file.
